


El hogar no es un lugar

by Liarian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-TRoS, Protective Poe Dameron, Slow Burn, Space idiots
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian
Summary: Hemos estado juntos en esto desde el principio, Poe. No voy a abandonarte ahora.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Home isn't a place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130041) by [Lost_In_Translation (Liarian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Lost_In_Translation)



Era extraño pensar en el futuro. La Batalla de Exagol había significado el fin de la Primera Orden. En el hangar, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a los dos seres que más quería en todo el universo, Finn se repetía una y otra vez que lo habían conseguido. Habían hecho lo imposible. Quizá había sido inocente al creer que a partir de ese momento todo iría bien.

Finn abrió los ojos despacio intentando discernir qué era esa luz roja que parpadeaba de forma intermitente. Sin mucha coordinación encendió el holo y el rostro azulado de Rey iluminó la habitación. La imagen de la chatarrera rió nerviosa.

–Me siento ridícula hablando conmigo misma... Hola Finn,– sonrió más serena –no quería irme sin antes despedirme. Siento que no hayamos tenido más tiempo para hablar pero hay algo que tengo que hacer y no

Finn tropezó en su prisa por levantarse y cogió el holograma cerrando su mano con fuerza. Sin molestarse en ponerse unos pantalones salió con la misma camiseta del día anterior. La luz azulada se escapaba entre sus dedos. La voz de Rey se entrecortó hasta no ser más que un susurro ininteligible.

–¡Rey!– gritó golpeando con insistencia contra la puerta de la celda de Rey. –¡Rey! ¡Soy yo, Finn! ¡Abre!

Desde el otro lado no se oía nada más que silencio. Asustado por lo que podía significar, tecleó la combinación y la puerta se abrió con un crujido metálico. Era como si Rey nunca hubiera estado allí. El catre estaba completamente desnudo, sólo el colchón amarillento y una almohada casi plana.

–¡Mierda!– gritó nada más salir corriendo. Era imposible saber cuánto tiempo llevaba el holo esperándolo sobre la mesilla.

Entre empujones y tropiezos, siguió avanzando a trompicones sin molestarse en pedir perdón a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino. Estaba convencido que el corazón acabaría saliéndosele por la boca. Los pasillos parecían haberse alargado durante la noche. Notaba el suelo helado contra las plantas de sus pies.

El Halcón no estaba allí.

–¡Joder!– en un acto reflejo le dió una patada a uno de los contenedores de recambios. –¡Jo– El dolor lo dejó sin aire.

–¿Finn? ¿Todo bien?– Notó la mano de Poe contra su hombro.

–Se ha ido– contestó frunciendo la nariz al ver el horrible aspecto de su dedo gordo. Tendría suerte si no se lo había roto. –Poe,– lo miró, sintiéndose perdido –Rey se ha ido. Se supone que somos un equipo

–Finn, amigo– la voz de Poe lo sacó de su ensimismamiento –será mejor que alguien se mire ese dedo. Finn se encogió de hombros con la mirada clavada en sus pies descalzos. –Sé lo que Rey significa para ti, pero volverá. Rey siempre vuelve.

–¿Y si esta vez no?– Susurró para sí. En aquel instante, en medio del hangar, se sintió patético. –Será mejor que me vaya. Siento– se señaló a sí mismo sin tener muy claro qué era lo que sentía y se alejó cojeando antes de que Poe tuviera ocasión de de replicar.

–Parece que no eres el único del que no se ha despedido– oyó a Poe murmurar ante la indignación de BB-8. El ruido ensordecedor de los motores se fue diluyendo hasta no ser más que un rumor lejano.

Esa noche, hecho un ovillo en su catre, Finn observó el rostro de Rey. El azul del holo-vid emborronaba el color vivaz de los ojos de Rey, dejando sólo un gris apagado.

–Soy una cobarde por no despedirme de ti en persona, pero hubieses querido venir conmigo y tu lugar está aquí, con La Resistencia.

Las palabras de Rey aún resonaban en su cabeza horas después de haber apagado el holo-vid. Lo único que siempre había querido era que siguieran juntos. Pero quizá Rey tenía razón. Poe seguía allí y al menos sus obligaciones hacia la Resistencia conseguían mantenerlo cuerdo la mayor parte del día.

Por mucho que hubiese dolido el mazazo que había supuesto la marcha de Rey, la Jedi sólo era una más de la decena de seres que en las últimas semanas había abandonado la Resistencia. Poe suspiró apartándose de la frente los rizos negros. A ese paso, lo iban a tener muy fácil todos los que consideraban que no eran más que una reliquia inútil de la guerra.

Por más números que hiciera no salían las cuentas. No tenía los créditos necesarios para poder pagar el combustible pero de alguna parte iban a tener que salir. Sin combustible sus Ala-X no eran más que montones de chatarra inútil. Los pitidos irritantes de BB-8 llevaban rato clavándosele en el cerebro cuando al fin no pudo aguantar más.

–¡No tengo hambre!– gritó desesperado ante la insistencia del droide –¡Ni siquiera sé si vamos a poder seguir pagando por la comida!

Poe miró el Datapad por última vez antes de lanzarlo contra el escritorio. No podía evitar tener la impresión de estar luchando una batalla perdida.

–[¿Y Amigo-Finn?]– preguntó el droide.

–Ya tiene suficientes problemas. No necesita saber– se recostó en la silla, su mirada perdida en el techo desconchado. –¿Crees que llegó a confesarle lo que sentía y aún así– se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Recordando el rostro de Finn, Poe no pudo evitar odiar un poco a Rey.

BB-8 ignoró su comentario y siguió insistiendo con pitidos chirriantes que necesitaba comer algo.

Era ya tarde cuando entró en la cantina casi desierta, cansado ya de escuchar las quejas de BB-8. Por un momento creyó ver a Testor y Snap reír pero era imposible. A veces tenía la impresión de seguir en Negro-Uno, oyendo una y otra vez la explosión que había acabado con la vida de Wexley. Ni siquiera sabía si Jess seguía con vida.

–[¡Amigo-Finn!]– los pitidos del droide lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

Sentado en una de las mesas, el ex-soldado de asalto ignoraba la bandeja delante de él mientras jugueteaba con un holo entre sus dedos.

–¿Noticias de Rey?– Poe se sentó a su lado, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

–¡Poe!– Finn se sobresaltó –No– suspiró derrotado. –Esperaba que a estas alturas al menos hubiera enviado algún mensaje pero… Me preocupa que le haya podido pasar algo.

–Es de Rey de quién estamos hablando– Poe forzó una sonrisa.

–Rose también se marcha.– Finn apartó la bandeja dejándola abandonada en medio de la mesa. –Quiere volver a casa. Ayudar a reconstruir.

–Rose va a seguir ahí si la necesitas.– Poe posó su mano sobre en el muslo de Finn –Que se vaya no significa que vayas a perderla.

–No es la impresión que da ahora mismo– Finn se quejó. Poe no supo qué contestar. Con las cosas tal y como estaban, le daba miedo que cualquier cosa que le dijera no fuera más que una promesa vacía. –Me siento tan idiota.– Finn escondió su rostro tras las palmas de sus manos.

–Finn, amigo– Poe lo arrastró hacia sí –Da igual

–¡General Dameron, Señor!– la teniente Connix rompió el momento. La urgencia en su voz no auguraba nada bueno. La expresión de su cara no hacía más que corroborar sus sospechas.

–Informe, Teniente– Poe ordenó, levantándose de la mesa. Finn seguía sentado, pero mantenía la mirada clavada en Connix.

–Ha llegado una comunicación del Alto Almirantazgo. Me ha parecido qué querría saberlo de inmediato. Es en referencia a la teniente Kun.

Kaydel le alargó el datapad que abrazaba contra su pecho. El emblema de la República brillaba en la pantalla. Poe miró la pantalla con cierta aprensión.

–¿Está bien?– preguntó Finn, levantándose también –¿Por qué no se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros?

–La acusan de deserción– el datapad le tembló en las manos. –Si me disculpáis

–¡Poe! ¡Poe!– Finn gritó siguiéndolo hasta el pasillo –¿Qué piensas hacer?

–No lo sé todavía, pero algo.

En los siguientes días, la vida en Ajan Kloss se había ido volviendo cada vez más opresiva. Las noticias del arresto de Kun no habían dejado indiferente a nadie. La mayoría de pilotos, gran parte de la infantería e incluso algunos de los ingenieros eran desertores del Ejército. La incertidumbre parecía estar minando la moral de los seres. Poe intentaba disimular hasta qué punto lo afectaba pero era fácil ver el cansancio en su rostro. Finn estaba convencido que el piloto no dormía más de dos horas cada noche, perdido entre informes que no veía nadie más que él.

–Co-Generales, y una mierda– Finn golpeó la pared, frustrado. Hacía demasiado tiempo que se conocían como para no saber que Poe tramaba algo y, fuera lo que fuese, no podía ser nada bueno.

–¿Qué te ha hecho la pobre pared?

–¡Rose!– Finn sonrió por primera vez en días –¡Contaba que ya te habrías marchado!

–¿Sin despedirme? Me parece que ahora mismo hago más falta aquí– Rose se encogió de hombros. –¿Poe está complicando las cosas?

–La pregunta sería cuando las pone sencillas– Finn se recostó contra la pared, agotado.

–Pero entonces no sería Poe– Rose negó con la cabeza. –¿Quizá puedas encargarte tú de estos?– la ingeniera le mostró los chips que llevaba en sus manos.

–¿Pagarés?– Finn los miró con curiosidad. –Pensaba que se encargaba intendencia.

–Iori ha vuelto a Naboo, así que les echo una mano cuando puedo. Estos deberían haberse pagado ya pero con todo el tema de Karé

Finn los abrió uno por uno, eran notas de gasto. Recambios, bacta, combustible, mantas térmicas, botas, abrigos… Nunca antes se había planteado de dónde salía todo lo que necesitaban. Sintió vértigo al ver la velocidad a la que las cifras escalaban.

–Déjalo en mis manos.– musitó mirando los datapads una última vez –Gracias, Rose– Finn la envolvió en un abrazo antes de salir corriendo hasta comandancia.

Casi todas las luces en comandancia estaban apagadas salvo por el leve reflejo de la lámpara que iluminaba el rincón en el que Poe solía trabajar. Finn se acercó despacio. El agotamiento parecía haber conseguido vencer a Poe. Dormía sobre la mesa, retorcido sobre sí mismo. Finn no pudo evitar el dolor de cuello que iba a tener cuando al fin despertara.

–Shh– Finn lo zarandeó con cuidado –Poe.

El piloto se sobresaltó, arrastrando con él los datapads que habían quedado atrapados debajo de sus brazos que cayeron haciendo estruendo.

–¿Finn?– Poe lo miró todavía descolocado –Lo… ¡Lo siento! ¿Me he dormido?– el piloto intentó ordenarse los rizos. –Estaba

– Dormido, me he dado cuenta– Finn se apoyó en el borde de la mesa mirando distraído los datapads junto a su muslo. Eran más pagarés como los que Rose le acababa de entregar.

–¿De cuánto estamos hablando?– Finn frunció el ceño.

–Alrededor de tres millones– Poe contestó contrito mientras recogía los datapads del suelo.

–¿No pensabas que a lo mejor necesitaba saberlo? ¡Se supone que somos co-generales!– gruñó notando todos sus músculos contrayéndose por la ira contenida.

Poe se dejó caer contra la silla con la mirada perdida en el infinito. El silencio se volvió opresivo.

–Sólo quería que pudieras conservar algo. Aunque Rey ya no estuviera, aunque Rose se marchara, aún con todos los que hemos perdido en la guerra– la voz de Poe se rompió en pedazos –al menos la Resistencia iba a seguir ahí.

–No soy un niño al que tengas que proteger de la realidad– Finn escupió –Era un soldado antes de encontrar la Resistencia y lo seguiré siendo cuando ya no esté.– con un golpe secó dejó los datapads de Rose sobre la mesa. Sin esperar una respuesta, se dió la vuelta, incapaz de seguir mirando a Poe a la cara.

–Voy a entregarme.– la voz de Poe se le clavó como una daga dejándolo paralizado –No soy Leia Organa, pero aún me quedan algunos amigos

–¿De qué estás hablando?– Finn se giró. Poe lo miraba fijamente con una intensidad que hacía tiempo que no veía en el piloto. 

–Kun... Su único delito fue seguir las órdenes de su Comandante.

–Así que vas a dejar que te arresten y ¿para qué?– Finn se abalanzó sobre Poe cogiéndolo por las solapas de la camisa.

–¡Ya perdió a Snap por mi culpa, no voy a dejar que– Poe se levantó rompiendo la presa de Finn.

–¿Lo haces por ella o sólo estamos hablando de tu orgullo?– Finn gruñó.

–¡Es dónde puedo hacer el mayor bien!– los gritos siguieron escalando en tono.

–¡Genial entonces, General!– Finn alzó los brazos desesperado –¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Total, mi opinión no te importa para nada!

Finn notó los dedos del piloto clavándose en su brazo intentando retenerlo allí, pero no tenían nada más que discutir. Sin ningún miramiento, se desembarazó de Poe sin mirar atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

La estación de los monzones había sido cruel ese año, arrasando casas y dejando sin suministros básicos a las zonas más aisladas de Yavin IV. Al menos cuatro de sus Nerfs habían muerto ahogados y el agua torrencial había arrancado más de la mitad de los árboles en la finca. Pero al fin, tras tres semanas sin poder contactar con el asentamiento principal de la colonia, Kes estaba convencido de que había conseguido arreglarlo.

–Kes Dameron al habla,– sentado frente al viejo equipo, hizo girar el modulador hasta encontrar la frecuencia que buscaba. –¿alguien me recibe?

–Empezábamos a estar preocupados por ti, viejo– al fin alguien respondió al otro lado –¿Todo bien?

–Entero, al menos– Kes se alegró de oír la voz de Jobb a al otro lado. –¿Todo bien por la colonia?

–Parece que te has perdido las celebraciones– la voz rió –Se acabó la guerra.

Kes se quedó en blanco por un momento incapaz de concebir que la pesadilla al fin había terminado.

–¿Se sabe algo de Poe?– preguntó temiendo lo peor. Había sido un año muy largo sin saber si su hijo estaba vivo o muerto.

–Lo siento Kes,– se le heló la sangre en las venas –de momento no hay noticias. La información llega a cuenta gotas, pero serás el primero en saberlo si nos enteramos de lo que sea.

–Gracias– musitó cerrando el canal. Kes se desplomó. Sentado en el suelo, notaba cómo le temblaban las manos. No podía evitar pensar en los cadáveres amontonándose tras la batalla de Endor, en los Ala-X brillando en el cielo como estrellas fugaces cayendo rodeados en llamas. La fría estadística era cruel cuando aquellos que más le importaban vivían para pilotar.

Poco a poco, la vida parecía ir volviendo a la normalidad. Kes había terminado de arreglar la valla este y estaba apunto de comenzar con la zona norte cuando el zumbido de un motor le hizo alzar la vista. El speeder de Jobb se detuvo a escasos metros.

–¡Dameron!– el hombre saltó del vehículo –Esta mañana hemos recibido un mensaje desde Ajan Kloss. ¡Poe! ¡General de la Resistencia! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

–Bien hecho, mijo– Kes sonrió aliviado. Era como si algo se hubiese liberado y pudiera respirar por primera vez en años. –¿Y ese hijo mío ha dicho cuándo se iba a poner en contacto con su viejo?

–La antena aún no tiene suficiente potencia para soportar las comunicaciones en directo pero podemos enviar un mensaje cuando quieras.– Jobb se acercó depositando un chip en sus manos.

Kes miró el pequeño aparato en la palma de su mano y lo guardó. Sonrió al notar el peso en el bolsillo del pantalón. Jobb descargó los barriles de conservas y el combustible y entre los dos los entraron hasta el rancho.

–Tengo que acabar la ruta– Jobb se secó el sudor de la frente –pero puedo pasar antes de volver a la colonia si quieres que me lleve algún mensaje.

–¿Te quedarás a cenar? Necesitaré que pongas en mis pedidos para la semana que viene un transmisor de largo alcance, el mío se frió en la última tormenta.

–¡Sin problema, Kes!– el sonido del speeder retumbó entre los árboles. –¡Nos vemos!

Kes se obligó a no correr hasta su equipo de comunicaciones. El silencio del valle, el viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles y el chirriar de los insectos lo ayudaron a mantener la calma. Contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba a que el mensaje se terminara de cargar.

–¿BB-8? ¿Estamos grabando ya?– la voz llenó la habitación. Kes no pudo evitar que se le cayeran las lágrimas al ver a su hijo sonriendo a su maldito astrodroide. Los rizos le caían sobre la frente. Se había dejado crecer el pelo. Observó las líneas de expresión que le endurecían el rostro y las patas de gallo que no estaban allí la última vez que lo había visto. Era indiscutible que la guerra lo había envejecido. En el holo, el droide pitó orgulloso. –Oh, vale.– Por primera vez, Poe miró de frente a cámara con la sonrisa aún dibujada en el rostro. Era la misma sonrisa de Shara. –Hola papá, supongo que ya te has enterado pero ganamos. Aún no tengo muy claro lo que eso significa pero ahora mismo da igual. Ganamos. Muchos dicen que gracias a mí… Tengo la impresión de haber cometido demasiadas equivocaciones. La guerra es cruel. Y hemos perdido a tantos…– se le entrecortó la voz –Te quiero, papá. Creo que nunca te lo he dicho lo suficiente. Espero que en la colonia estéis todos bien. Supongo que será mejor que me despida. Te echo de menos.– Poe se levantó desapareciendo del campo de visión. –BB-8, apaga.– y con esa última orden, la imagen del holo se desvaneció del todo.

Kes aún reprodujo el mensaje cuatro veces más observando cada pequeño detalle. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle pero le fallaron las palabras. La luz del atardecer teñía el cielo en tonos cobrizos cuando al fin encendió la grabadora para grabar un sencillo “estoy orgulloso de ti, mijo”.

Apenas tres días más tarde, con la ayuda de Jobb y otros chavales de la colonia, Kes tenía instalado y operativo el transmisor de largo alcance. El trabajo en el rancho lo mantenía ocupado mientras esperaba el señal de una comunicación entrante. Por las noches, se sentaba delante del transmisor y lo observaba hasta quedarse dormido allí mismo.

Era bien entrada la madrugada, cuando al fin el comunicador rompió el silencio absoluto en el que se había sumido durante días. Kes se despertó de golpe, sin entender en un primer momento lo que sucedía. Con el nerviosismo, estuvo a punto de tirar el equipo al suelo.

–¿Poe?– Kes preguntó nada más conectar sin importarle mucho el aspecto que pudiera tener –Mijo, ¿Cómo estás?

Poe no tenía buen aspecto. Las ojeras habían empeorado y estaba convencido que se le marcaban mucho más los pómulos.

–Odio a los políticos.– Poe suspiró –No los echaba de menos. Pero no hablemos de mí. ¿qué tal están las cosas por la colonia?

–Hemos tenido suerte. La Primera Orden no ha prestado demasiada atención al sector pero cada día siguen llegando refugiados. Ya sabes como van esas cosas

–¿Entiendo que te tienen entretenido?

–Jobb y los muchachos se encargan de los recién llegados. Creo que les cuentan historias sobre el viejo solitario que vive en medio de la selva. No suelo tener muchas visitas. Esperaba que vinieras pronto.

–No lo sé...– Poe frunció el ceño –las cosas no pintan bien por aquí pero la gente aún nos necesita. No puedo

–No les debes nada, Poe– Kes se irguió en su silla –¿Qué más necesitan? Antes o después vas a tener que decidir retirarte. Algún día me gustaría tener nietos y ya empiezas a tener una edad.

–Se lo debo todo– Poe apartó la mirada. –Sin la Resistencia, no sé

–¿Por qué me da la impresión que no estamos hablando de la Resistencia, mijo?– Kes no pudo evitar reír al ver el rubor en las puntas de las orejas de su hijo. –No tienes porque venir solo. Me gustaría conocer al ser que consigue que mi hijo se sonroje delante de su padre.

–Fuerza, papá– Poe se recolocó los rizos, como siempre que se ponía nervioso –No hay nadie a quién conocer. Finn no

–Oh– la sonrisa se le borró de los labios. –Lo siento, mijo.

–Yo también.

–Eso no significa que no puedas traerlo algún día.

Poe renegó con un quejido antes de despedirse.

Kes se quedó sentado allí un rato en completo silencio. Hasta ese momento no había acabado de creerse que Poe estaba vivo. Más de una noche se había levantado empapado en sudor, convencido que el cuerpo de su hijo yacía en la inmensidad del espacio, perdido para siempre. Verlo enamorado otra vez, tras lo que había supuesto para él la muerte de Muran, lo llenaba de una alegría difícil de explicar.

Kes no había conseguido dormirse hasta altas horas de la madrugada pero el ganado no perdonaba un sólo día. La luz del alba despuntaba entre las copas de los árboles. Kes se preparó un kaff doble. Aún notaba la taza caliente entre sus manos cuando se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje.

–Hola papá– la voz de Poe se entrecortó con la emoción contenida –Han arrestado a Karé por deserción. La acusan de haber robado su Ala-X y haberlo entregado a la Resistencia. Voy a entregarme. Se lo debo pero necesito pedirte un favor. Cuida de Finn por mí. Te quiero.

El mensaje le heló las entrañas. La taza resbaló entre sus dedos rompiéndose en mil pedazos contra el suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

Las estrellas podían verse entre las copas de los árboles. Los ruidos de la noche lo arrullaban y por un segundo consiguió olvidar su ira. El viento soplaba fresco contra sus mejillas. No podía evitar la rabia que le atenazaba el estómago, pero estaba convencido que si hubiese sido Rey en lugar de Karé, Finn hubiese hecho lo mismo. Finn respiró hondo antes de levantarse. Incluso a esas horas de la madrugada, la actividad no se detenía en la base. Reconoció algunas caras entre los ingenieros que trabajaban en los Ala-X pero siguió andando hasta encontrarse en el ala residencial. Apenas se oía nada. Incluso el ala reservada a los pilotos, el silencio parecía absoluto. Finn no pudo evitar pensar en cuántas de esas celdas en realidad estaban vacías. La de Poe se encontraba al final del todo del pasillo. A pesar de su nuevo rango, el piloto había conservado su antigua habitación. Con lo poco que Poe estaba durmiendo últimamente, quizá no era el mejor momento, pero Finn no pudo evitar pensar que por la mañana podía ser demasiado tarde.

Quizá ya era demasiado tarde.

Asustado por lo que iba a encontrar al abrir esa puerta, marcó el código sin molestarse en llamar. La figura de Poe se incorporó de golpe con un bláster preparado para disparar. Finn podía oír su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

–Poe, soy yo– Finn alzó los brazos. A oscuras y medio dormido, no quería arriesgarse a que Poe pudiera dispararle.

–Por la Fuerza, Finn… no me des esos sustos– Poe se sentó en el borde de la cama dejando el blaster abandonado sobre la mesita de noche. A contraluz, pudo ver como cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo intentando tranquilizarse.

–No… no quería asustarte.– Finn dio un paso –¿Puedo sentarme?

Poe afirmó con un gesto de cabeza y encendió la luz. –¿Todo bien?– bostezó. –Creía que seguías cabreado conmigo.

–Lo estoy.– Finn notó el peso del colchón hundirse bajo su peso –Si es por eso no te preocupes, pero he estado pensando y si sientes que es lo que tienes que hacer... lo entiendo –Gracias– Poe contestó aliviado sin darse cuenta que Finn aún no había terminado de hablar.

–pero yo también voy– Finn lo miró fijamente.

–Pero la resistencia– Poe se lo quedó mirando como si no fuera capaz de entender sus palabras. 

–Hemos estado juntos en esto desde el principio, Poe. No voy a abandonarte ahora.– Finn se acercó hasta notar el calor del muslo de Poe contra el suyo –La resistencia no significa nada sin ti. Somos co-generales. ¿Quieres entregarte? De acuerdo, pero voy contigo.

–No sé qué va a pasar una vez aterricemos en Chandrila– Poe clavó su rostro en el suelo –No

–No voy a discutir contigo– la voz de Finn resonó tajante en la habitación. –Has tomado tu decisión. Esta es la mía.

–Si lo tienes claro.– Poe sacudió la cabeza.

–Así me gusta– Finn le dio una palmada en la espalda.

El silencio los envolvió. Finn podía oír sus respiraciones acompasadas. Poe se dejó caer contra su hombro, los rizos morenos haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

–Me alegro que estés aquí.– Poe murmuró al cabo de largo rato. –Eres un buen hombre.

Finn dejó los ojos en blanco. No tenía muy claro cómo reaccionar cuando Poe decía esas cosas. Tampoco es que las situaciones en las que se habían ido encontrando le hubiesen dado opción hacer algo distinto. Si hubiese sido por él, ahora mismo estarían camino a los Confines, lejos de todo, dónde las leyes de la República no pudieran alcanzarlos. 

–Poe, ¿por qué están haciendo esto?– preguntó por fin lo que llevaba atormentándolo desde el arresto de Kun –La amenaza de la Primera Orden era real y no estaban haciendo nada.

–Es todo política, Finn– Poe se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo –Fuimos nosotros y no ellos los que conseguimos ganar la guerra. Algunos en el Senado nos ven como una amenaza. Con la Galaxia sumida en el caos sería fácil ser la semilla de un nuevo Imperio.

El rostro de Finn se quedó congelado en un gesto de estupefacción.

–Pero nosotros nunca

–Lo sé. Todos los que nos conocen lo saben pero estamos hablando de ambición. Son políticos, no saben mirar el mundo de otra manera. Palpatine había sido senador.

–¿Y aún así vas a entregarte?– Finn se giró clavando su mirada en el rostro del otro hombre. Sin darse cuenta, le había cogido la mano y sus dedos la agarraban con fuerza.

–No todos son bestias sedientas de poder. Hay buena gente. Y al menos será la Marina la encargada de juzgarnos. Quizá la vida civil no sea un castigo tan horrible.– Poe suspiró resignado –El balance es delicado y una condena ejemplar se les podría girar en contra.

–¿Y si deciden que quieren un castigo ejemplar?– Finn preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

–¿Veinte años? ¿Treinta años? ¿Cadena perpetua?– la voz de Poe había perdido cualquier tipo de emoción –Si consideran que fue una deserción en tiempos de guerra, podríamos estar hablando incluso de pena de muerte.

Finn notó como se quedaba sin aire. –¡Se supone que son los buenos!

–No pasará, Finn. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás– Poe se giró incorporándose un poco y apoyando su cabeza en su brazo, lo miró. Sonreía con tristeza en los ojos, era como si tampoco Poe acabara de creerse sus palabras. –Cuando todo esto termine, estoy pensando en volver a Yavin IV. ¿Quizá podrías venir conmigo?

–¿Yavin? Es dónde naciste, ¿no?– Finn cerró los ojos intentando imaginarlo –Estaría bien.

Las primeras luces del alba irrumpieron rompiendo el hechizo. La realidad los asaltó con toda su crueldad. BB-8 llevaba rato pitando intentando despertarlos. Poe fue el primero en levantarse de la cama. Finn se había quedado dormido a su lado. Poe sonrió al verlo allí, hecho un ovillo y acaparando todas las sábanas. Poe deseó que todas las mañanas por el resto de su vida pudieran ser como aquella.

–Finn– lo zarandeó intentando no ser demasiado brusco –Despierta. Finn, tenemos que irnos.

El ex-soldado de asalto gimoteó. Los pitidos emocionados de BB-8 sonaban cada vez más altos. –¡BB-8!– gruñó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Finn se sobresaltó levantándose de golpe. Seguía vestido en la misma ropa en la que se había colado en la habitación esa madrugada. Por un segundo, pareció no saber dónde estaba. BB-8 seguía con sus canturreos estúpidos.

–No ha pasado nada– musitó al droide, esperando que Finn no hubiese entendido nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Poe estaba seguro que sus orejas debían estar ardiendo por la vergüenza. –¿Sigues queriendo venir conmigo?– preguntó sin saber qué respuesta prefería oír.

–No vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, Dameron– Finn se desperezó y le dio una palmada en la espalda. –Más te vale no irte sin mí.

Poe se quedó clavado en el sitio. Finn lo miró con una intensidad que usaba muy raras veces. El holo-vid de Rey le vino a la memoria. –No me atrevería.– Alzó las manos con una sonrisa jocosa.

Su plan inicial había sido volar con BB-8 en Negro-Uno pero si Finn iba a hacer el viaje con ellos hasta Chandrila, iban a tener que descartar esa opción. Poe hizo preparar uno de los cargueros pequeños. Si la República quería a Negro-Uno iban a tener que buscarse la vida ellos mismos.

El hangar estaba a rebosar de gente cuando Poe lo pisó cargando su viejo saco. 

–Esta cosa debe tener más años que Chewie– Finn lo esperaba a los pies del carguero, mirándolo con suspicacia. Poe no pudo evitar recrearse en la figura del otro hombre, allí de pie, en todo su esplendor, las manos en jarra, contra sus caderas.

–Volará– Poe sonrió, posando su mano contra el frío metal –No necesitamos nada más.

BB-8 pitó dejando claro que su opinión no era muy distinta a la de Finn. Poe miró por última vez a toda la gente congregada a su alrededor sin saber si volvería a verlos allí, todos juntos en un futuro o si habría una Resistencia a la que volver. Poe se adentró en la nave. Era pequeña y el color óxido de sus paredes la volvía claustrofóbica pero los colectores estaban en buen estado. Finn lo siguió, sentándose en el lugar del co-piloto.

–Allá vamos– Poe sonrió eufórico al oír los motores cobrando vida bajo sus manos.


End file.
